Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!
by aries trash
Summary: Draco is trying to fight off his father's persuasion and tell Madison that he has feelings for her. DM/MB(oc) HG/RW :R&R: (Bad at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

Madison didn't know this new move was going to be so great! She thought it was going to be horrible. Moving away from friends, her town, into a filthy Muggle infested, place. And her parents just like that had to leave her with, _her_! Oh, how Madison despised her! Was it her mean appearance or her icky, greasy black hair? Madison didn't really know or even care why she hated her so much. She just did.

Well if it was Jenna Black's idea to move to this horrible place, Madison had to give Jenna her congrats. She made a new friend and was going to go to an **awesome** wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was watching movers move furniture and all kinds of weird, but _interesting_ stuff into the house next door. She was very excited when she saw a girl, around her age, with brown hair, walk up into the house next door. _A new friend_ Hermione thought. She then grabbed her purse and flew down the stairs and out the front door at full speed.

A lot of people now were standing on the pavement watching the movers move yet more of the new occupants _interesting stuff_ into the house. Hermione, nearer to the house now, spotted, with the corner of her eye, two very thick wooden sticks, no poles, no _handles_ sticking out of a night blue sack. The sack was placed on the far corner of the porch. Hermione, walked over the corner of the porch to see these _handles_ closer up.

No one had really noticed Hermione investigating these _handles_, which were in fact, brooms. Hermione look even closer and saw the engraving on both brooms. One read, **Nimbus 2001** and the other, **Firebolt**. Wizards! Hermione thought.

"Hem, hem." A voice behind Hermione said. It sounded oddly like Professor Umbridge.

Hermione turned slowly around. "Hi..." she paused, looking at the brown haired girl. "Nice brooms. My friend has a Firebolt himself. Flies really well. Nimbus 2001, is really good too, but doesn't come close to a Firebolt..." Hermione was sweating.

"You're a witch?" the girl asked.

"Uh...um..." Hermione hesitated.

"Well, are you?"

"Yea-yeah."

The girl let out a sigh of relief. "Hi. My name is Madison. But you can call me Maddy. I'm a witch too. Must be pretty crumbing to be living here with...you know...Muggles." said Madison.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's not that bad." Hermione said. "By the way, I'm Hermione."

"But don't get tired of seeing this Muggles everyday? I know I would." Maddy said.

"Well, the fact is that, my parents are Muggles so..." Hermione started.

"Oh. I'm so sorry...I didn't mean any-" Maddy started.

"It's okay." Hermione said.

"So...you go to Hogwarts?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it a good school? Oh, don't answer that. Of course it is. But you see my step mom doesn't think so. She says the school is horrible. But I just think she hates it because of Dumbledore."

"Is she your step mom?" Hermione asked pointing at Jenna.

"Yeah. Her name is Jenna. Jenna Black."

"Black?" Hermione said in a whisper, in which Maddy couldn't hear.

"Yeah, did you start packing for school?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, last night. That way I don't have to pack tomorrow morning. I can catch the train in peace." Hermione stated.

"Yeah. I have to unpack and then pack a few little things I forgot to pack in my trunk."

"Hey. Would you like to go to King's Cross Station together, tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure. I was going to go to King's Cross Station by myself anyway. My step mom has to go somewhere early in the morning." Maddy said.

"Great." Said Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was really early the next day, and there was a shadowy figure walking towards the great oak doors of Hogwarts. The figure was very slender, with long greasy black hair. Jenna Black opened one of the oak doors and stepped inside the school. She headed straight to the headmaster's office.

Jenna entered Dumbledore's office, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"Professor? Mrs. Black would like to have a word with you," said Professor McGonagall, who led Jenna toward the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and left the room.

"Ah! Yes. Welcome back to Hogwarts, Mrs. Black. What's your request?" Dumbledore asked with a smile as always on his face.

"My step daughter, Dumbledore. Remember I wrote to you about it?" Jenna said.

"Ah, yes. Would you like her to be sorted in-" Dumbledore started.

"Actually no." Jenna said. Dumbledore looked at her, confused. "I want to suggest a house." Jenna clarified.

"Oh. Very well. What house were you going suggest?"

"Slytherin." Jenna paused. "If that's alright with you..."

"It's fine with me, that is, if it's fine with the head of house." Dumbledore said. And at that moment, professor Snape entered the room to ask Dumbledore something.

"Headmaster? Oh! I'm so sorry for interrupting your conversation. I'll be leaving." Snape turned to the door when Dumbledore summoned him back.

"Nonsense, Severus. You were just the man I wanted see. Mrs. Black...Professor Snape, head of Slytherin." Dumbledore said introducing them.

"Severus? Severus Snape? _Snivellus_, as Potter and my dear brother-in- law called you? Don't you remember me?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna...Jenna Mandel?" Snape asked.

Jenna smiled.

"Of course I remember you. You helped me with...with _them_." Snape said, giving Jenna a wink.

"Well now that we're all reacquainted, Mrs. Black wanted to place her step daughter in your house, Severus." Dumbledore told Snape, who wasn't paying much mind to him, but still looking at Jenna as though he were 16 again and deeply in love with her. "Severus?"

"Ah. Yes. That would fine with me." Snape said quickly, taking his eyes off of Jenna.


	2. Malfoy

King's Cross Station was packed with Muggles going to work or school or appointments or what not. Hermione's parents had taken Hermione and Madison to King's Cross Station at around 10:30 am, that way they had time to settle and say their last few good-byes, before the train left at 11am. 

Hermione, Madison, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger had run through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, on to Platform 9 ¾. On the platform, a few minutes later, Hermione spotted Harry and the Weasley's come through the wall.

"Harry, Ron! Over here!" Hermione yelled for them.

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked toward Hermione. Ron paused for a moment, and stared straight at Hermione, like he only had met her for the first time. She very pretty, a lot more prettier than she was, because he always thought she was just pretty.

_She has a pretty smile, and eyes, and legs, and as.. Whoa! Hold on there._ Ron thought, shaking his head. _She's one of my best friends. _Ron started walking again, to catch up with the others.

"Alright there, mate?" Harry asked, looking at Ron shocked face.

"Oh yeah. I just thought I...I sa...saw a hippogriff walk by." Hermione and Harry stared at him. "I'm just probably tired."

"Now, now Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. The train is about to leave. Let me give each of you a hug." Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing Ron into her arms. Then Hermione, then Harry, and finally Ginny.

"Have a good year, sweetheart." Hermione's mother said, giving Hermione a hug.

Then all four of them got onto the train, and waved to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Granger as the train speeded off.

"Right, now. Lets go to our compartment." Said Hermione, leading the way. Hermione opened the door to one of the compartments, to see Madison sitting reading a book entitled _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against Dark Arts: vol. 2_

"Uh...Hermione" Harry started. "Someone's already in this compartment."

"Oh. That's Madison. She's my new next door neighbor, and she so happens to be a witch. Isn't that great?" Hermione said.

"Hi Madison. I'm Ginny." Ginny started, "this is my brother Ron, and this is Harry."

"Yeah, I know. Hermione has told me all about you guys." Madison paused. "Oh! You can call me Maddy."

"Hi Maddy." Harry said, looking at her book. It seemed very familiar to Harry.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron put their trunks in the rack and took their seats. Harry's eyes were still fixed on Maddy's book.

"Uh...do you want to look at it?" Maddy asked, noticing Harry had been staring at her book.

"Oh no. It just seems familiar." Harry said.

"Yeah Harry. Didn't Sirius give you that book set for Christmas last year?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Yeah" Harry sighed. He hasn't talked about Sirius to anyone in a long time.

"Who's Sirius?" Maddy asked. But before she could get her question answered Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle entered the room.

"Well, if it isn't Weasel and Potty Head. How are you today?" Malfoy asked in a whisper to Ron and Harry.

"Get out Malfoy." Ron yelled.

"I have no pleasure being in your compartment, Weasley." Malfoy paused. "But you see, I have to recruit a fellow Slytherin, those were orders from Professor Snape."

"Well there's no Slytherin here, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Ah. That's what you think, Granger." Malfoy said. "I'm looking for a Madison R. Black. Is she here?"

"Who wants to know?" Maddy said, rising to her feet.

"You're Madison?" Malfoy asked shocked.

_She's pretty._ Malfoy thought. _Real pretty._

"So? What do you want with me?" Maddy asked.

"Uh..." Malfoy stutter. "Uh... I need to... uh... show you... things." Malfoy was sweating.

"Things?" Ron said.

"Yeah, Weasley. Things." Malfoy said. "Cuz, you know, Professor Snape said Dumbledore made her a prefect."

"How is she, a prefect?" ron asked. "I thought you and Pansy are the Slytherin prefects?"

"Well, I'm still a prefect. Pansy is not." Malfoy stated.

"And how is that possible, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Don't ask me. One minute, Pansy's thrilled at being a Prefect, the next...she isn't." Malfoy said.

Shocked, confused faces stared at him.

"She step down." He paused. "Resigned." He paused again. "Quit."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"How should I know." Malfoy started. "Look, I'm here to get Madison, on orders from Professor Snape. If any of you have a problem, go see him, and he'll give you answers. But right now, I'm wasting precious time. Time I could use to catch up with my friends." Malfoy walked to where Madison was standing, snatched her by the wrist, and they walked out of the room.


	3. Do I?

They were alone. Madison was sitting in the seat facing Draco, who was seated next to the window. Draco was explaining to Madison the rules for being a Prefect. Madison wasn't quite paying attention, but looking out of the window. The Countryside was passing quickly away, as the train speeded on. Madison thought they had a few more hours until they arrived at Hogwarts. 

"Hey, are you listening?" Draco said, waving his hand in Madison's face.

She threw Draco's hand aside. "What?"

"You weren't listening were you?" Draco asked.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. All this talk about Prefects must be boring you." Draco said.

"Pretty much." Madison responded.

Their eyes met. For a split second, Madison felt a rush go through her. _Whoa. What was that?_ she thought. _Do I..._ she turned her head away.

_What just happened?_ Draco thought to himself. _Does she...do I?_

"So?" Madison said, breaking the silence.

"So what?" Draco said.

Their eyes met again. Madison stared deep down into Draco's gray eyes. _He has beautiful gray eyes..._ she thought. Draco stared deep down into Madison's ice blue eyes. _She has beautiful eyes..._ he heard himself think. He shook his head.

"What?" Madison asked, looking bewildered.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

"So, is there anything fun to do at Hogwarts," Madison started. "Besides learning?" she added sarcastically.

"Uh...there's Quidditch."

"Ooh...Quidditch." Madison answered, with a facial expression, telling Draco to 'tell her more'.

"Yeah, love Quidditch." He looked up at Madison. Getting her hint, he said. "I'm on it myself. The Slytherin Quidditch team, I mean."

"Uh...ha."

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty good." He looked at her again. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Like you were before."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Madison said. "Plus, why would you care, how I look at you? You're just staring at the floor."

It was true. Draco kept staring at the floor. He felt weird. He was weird. He'd never stared at the floor while talking to someone before. He'd always looked them straight in the eye. Why was it that now it was different?

Outside their compartment, Ron and Hermione were patrolling the halls. Ron looked into the compartment to see Draco and Madison talking.

"I don't like the fact that she's in there talking to him." Ron said to Hermione, who seemed to be thinking.

"Well, get used to it. They're both Prefects and they're in the same house. You'll be seeing a lot more of them, together." Hermione said. The word "together" gave Ron the chills.

"Wonder why Pansy resigned? Don't you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Hermione said, positively. "Well, come on then. These halls aren't going to patrol themselves." Then they walked away.

Back in the compartment, Draco had just finished explaining Prefects to Madison when he look at his watch and said, "Now, let's test you."

"Test me?" Madison asked shocked. "You told me nothing about a test."

"Well, it's not a test. We just have to escort the 1st years to the boats. It's nothing, really." Draco explained.

"Oh." Madison said as they both got to their feet and headed out of the compartment, into the hall.


	4. The Real Draco Malfoy

**The Real Draco Malfoy**

"1st years over here, please!" Hermione, Ron and the other Prefects yelled. Once all the 1st years were with Hagrid, the Prefects went into their carriages and up to Hogwarts.

Madison went into a carriage with Draco and his goons.

"I wonder what pulls these carriages?" Crabbe asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I've told you about a mil-" Draco started.

"Thestrals" Madison said, before Draco got his temper started.

They arrived at Hogwarts at last! Madison, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle got out of their carriage and entered the school. They made their way to the Great Hall, where they took their seats at the Slytherin table.

A few minutes went by, and the 1st years were sorted into their houses. The feast had begun. Everyone was eating vigorously, except Draco.

"Draco, why aren't you eating?" Madison asked.

"Oh.I'm not hungry." He answered.

"You have to be a bit hungry. I mean-"

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Draco yelled. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Madison said.

"I'm just not myself. I don't feel like myself. I feel different. I don't know how to explain it. You wouldn't understand." Draco said.

"I understand exactly what you're saying. I get like that sometimes too. But I don't have a temper." Madison said. "But you know what's good for that?"

"What?"

"Writing. If you write, it clams you down. Cuz when you write, you're in charge, so everything is the way you want it. It's also a great way to express your feelings. Cuz, like I always like to say, 'Paper understands all'. It really does." She told Draco, digging in her bag. She took out a book. "Here" she said, handing the book to him.

"What? What is this?" Draco asked.

"It's a journal. You keep it, so you can write what you're feeling, when you feel weird, like now. I have another one in my trunk, so you can have this one."

"Thanks. You know what, I think I'm gonna head up to the common room. I can't take much of this noise." He told Madison.

"Okay."

Draco walked out of the Great Hall, and headed to the Slytherin Common Room. He didn't feel like himself. Was he sick? Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room and feel upon the green sofa. He stared at the journal Madison had just given him. Then he took out ink and his quill, from within his bag, and started to write.

_Uh...I don't know exactly how to start a journal, but...yeah. My name  
is Draco Malfoy. Damn! That was a stupid thing to write. Well, I don't  
feel like myself, maybe that's why I'm so damn stupid. I mean, I feel  
really stupid. I think it's because of her. Madison. She makes me  
feel, different, weird._

_But come to think of it, it could just be because of my fucking  
father. I've come to hate his ass these pass few years. 'Now Draco,  
when the time has come, where I can no longer fulfill my duties to the  
Dark Lord, it will be your turn to do so.' or 'Draco! What will happen  
if you act that way towards the Dark Lord?'_

_But his favorite of all is 'Stop being so useless! Get up! If the Dark  
Lord ever saw you like this, that will be the end! Straighten up!  
Toughen up! Don't just sit around on your bloody ass while others have  
a go at you. Fight back! Be the leader, not the follower! And remember  
never show your true feelings! Never, to know one!'_

_When I responded to this by saying 'So, you really are the man with no  
heart? Do you actually love mom?'_

_He answered, 'KEEP...your poor mother out of this!'_

_'You don't love mom?'_

_'STUP THE HELL UP!' and he slapped me in the face. 'Blind little  
child! Don't you see? Once you let your heart out or put trust into  
someone, it's the end! Look at the Potters! Where, I ask you, are they  
now?'_

_Fucking ass! Who gives a fuck about the Dark Lord? I damn know I  
don't! Like I'm going to give up my life, to some bloke who's gonna  
die in the near future? 'Oh Dark Lord! Oh Dark Lord! Help me! Save  
me!' Hell no! I want my own life. Cuz right now, I don't seem to have  
one. This is my father's life, not mine. Only if I had the courage..._

_Well, I think I'll start having my own life by spilling my heart,  
showing my feelings, and not being so fucking mean to everyone all the  
time. I could start by being nice to Potty Head, Weasel, and Granger,  
for once. And Crabbe and Goyle. No, screw Crabbe and Goyle. They're a  
bucha big, fat, lazy, fadget, retards who don't know which way up is  
down. I think I could just be nice in general._

_Especially Madison. She really nice, and sweet. She pretty too. I love  
her smile, and her eyes. I love her lips too. I could stare at them  
for days, just wishing, hoping they would touch mine. Oh shit! People  
are starting to come into the common room. The feast must be over. You  
know, I don't feel weird anymore. Madison was right, 'Paper  
understands all'._


	5. The Odd Day

**The Odd Day**

The next morning, the Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts, then double Potions, with the Gryffindors. Draco, as he wasn't at the beginning of term feast, he didn't know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was. He wasn't really in the mood to ask anyone either.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape's voice said, through the noise of both houses, waiting outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Draco walked towards Professor Snape. "Yes Professor?" he asked.

"I just to inform you that there are Quidditch tryouts today, and that, as the captain, you should remind those on the team to show up!" Snape paused. "See you in Potions, then." And he walked away.

_Quidditch captain? I'm the Slytherin teams Quidditch captain?_ Draco thought.

"Draco, what did Professor Snape want?" Madison came up to him and asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just the new Slytherin Quidditch captain." Draco answered.

"Oh that's great! It's like Harry. He's the Gryffindor captain." Madison said. Then the bell rang, and both houses entered the classroom.

Madison and Draco took their seats in the front. "Who's the new professor Madison?" Draco asked.

"Professor Linden." Just when Madison said this, a tall, skinny woman, with straight blonde hair, pale green eyes, and an over sized mole on her chin walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class." She said. The class didn't answer back. "Okay. Well I'm Professor Linden. I'll be you new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please put your wands away and open your _Defensive Magical Theory_ books to chapter 40, and start to read." She took a seat behind her desk, when Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Yes?" Professor Linden asked. "Name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, you have something to ask?"

"Yes. I thought we would be doing some hands on activity, this year?" Hermione asked.

"We will," Professor Linden said. "After we finish with the book. Orders from the Minister himself. Seeing how Professor Umbridge, didn't cover all with you. We have 4 chapters left to read and discuss. So please read."

"But-" Hermione started.

"And if you have already finished the book, reread the chapter!" Professor Linden said, reading Hermione's mind.

"Ugh! So I have to read this over?" Madison whispered to Draco.

"You already read it?" he asked.

"Yes. I read all my books, more than once before school starts." Madison said.

"Whoa, you're like another Granger."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now today, I want you to stir up a Wit-Sharpening Potion. You need ground scarab beetle, cut up gingerroot, and armadillo bile. The instructions are on the board. Begin." Professor Snape said to the class, at the start of Potions.

About 55 minutes later, Professor Snape walked around the room, looking in student's caldrons. He approaches Neville's cauldron. "Tell me, Mr. Longbottom, what did you do wrong to end up with a pale yellow potion, and not a dark green potion like everyone else?"

"Uh...um.." Neville hesitated.

"Can someone please be willing to come over to Mr. Longbottom's cauldron and state what he did wrong?" Snape paused and looked around the room. "Ah! Miss Black, please come up."

As Madison made her way out of her seat and out of her row, she accidentally knocks Draco's cauldron, which was towards the edge of his desk, to the ground. "Oh gosh!" she squeak.

Snape turns his head from Neville to her. "Just leave that there, Miss Black." He says to Madison.

"Sorry." She whispers to Draco as she walks towards Neville's cauldron.

"Now Miss Black, what did Mr. Longbottom do wrong?" Snape asked her.

"Um...I think he forgot to stir, counter clockwise 4 times before adding the armadillo bile." Madison said.

"That's correct." Snape said. "10 points to Slytherin. And as for you, Mr. Longbottom, a zero for the day's work." As Snape walked back to his desk, the bell rang. "Please bring up your potions," he said. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy, you are excused from this class assignment. Seeing how your potion is all over the floor."

Out in the hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gathered.

"I don't see how Malfoy gets off with no potion, and Neville gets a zero for having a potion? When my potion drop last year, he gave me a zero." Harry complained to Ron and Hermione.

"Save your thinking space for the field," Draco said, walking out of the classroom with Madison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That evening, all 4 house's Quidditch teams met in assigned spots of Quidditch field for tryouts, so did everyone who wanted to tryout. Slytherin had openings for, the 3 chasers and the keeper. Gryffindor had openings for, 2 chasers. Ravenclaw had openings for 2 beaters, a chaser and the keeper. And poor old Hufflepuff had about every spot to fill.

Draco was real busy instructing his team, which only consist of Crabbe and Goyle and himself of course, how the tryout procedure was going to go before turning to the group of Slytherins waiting anxiously to tryout. "Guys! Tryouts are going to start in 5 minutes. Please get in your line." Draco said, spotting Madison walking toward them. "Came to watch?" Draco asked Madison in a flirty kind of tone.

"Not exactly." She answered. "I came to tryout."

"You?" Draco said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Madison said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine with that." Draco said, turning to the crowd of Slytherins again. "Tryouts start now! Get in line and be patient." He turned back to Madison, putting his face in front of hers. "I'll be watching you," he said. She pushed him away.

"You do that," she said, getting in line.


	6. Silence

**Silence**

_Last weeks Quidditch tryouts went great. Madison made the team, as one of our chasers. The other two chasers are Jennifer Cauldwell, 7th year and Alexandra Carter, 7th year. Our keeper is Karl Gellar, 6th year. Everything was going great until today, where I had to open my big fucking mouth!_

_We had Quidditch practice today. We all met in the field at 1 pm. Madison and I arrived together followed by Crabbe and Goyle. We practiced scoring, passing, blocking, hitting, and seeking. We did that for like about an hour. Then we took a break._

_'Okay guys, breaks over' I said. We all got to our feet. We did another practice game and then stopped. That's where it all starts._

_I flew back down and landed next to Karl. I walked over to Madison, who had been flying really weird, and asked, 'what the hell was that?'_

_'That? That was flying with style.' She said._

_'Well don't fly with style again.' I told her, my temper getting harder to hold inside._

_'Why not?' she asked._

_'What do you mean why?' I started, my temper getting the best of me. 'I'm the captain! And what I say GOES!' my face turning red now._

_'Sorry' she said in a small voice. 'I was just trying to have fun.'_

_'FUN? FUN!' That's when my fucking temper kicked in. 'I'LL SHOW YOU FUN! THE CUP DOWN THW DRAIN, NOW THAT'S FUN! IF YOU TRY TO HAVE FUN, DURNING A GAME, THAT WE COULD EASILY WIN, WE'LL LOSE! JUST STOP ACTING LIKE A IDIOT AND PLAY RIGHT!'_

_Madison's eyes were full of tears by then, and she had run to the girl's dressing room, and out of sight._

_'Damn Draco! You didn't have to yell at her like that!' Jennifer said. 'She was just trying to have fun.'_

_'Well, Quidditch is not a time to have fun. It's a time to win!' I told her._

_'My gosh! You don't care about anything except winning! You know, I don't know what your kind of fun is, but I know when a girl wants to have FUN!' Jennifer yelled to me, and she turned around a headed to the girl's dressing room._

_And there goes the most stupidest fight in history! Just because of my big fucking mouth and my big fucking brain! I didn't realize I hurt her feeling so much. Come to think of it, I NEVER realize when I hurt others' feelings._

_That's also the fault of my fucking ass of a father! He'd always taught me to not care about others just about yourself. That must have sunk inside me from all those times he used to hit me with his hitting stick or slapped me with his hand. It's like he engraved evil into my skin. I hate it now! I'm scaring people away. I'm scaring Madison away, from me. I don't want to do that anymore! I want to tell her that from the moment we met I knew she was the one. I want to tell her that I love her. But I'm scared. Scared that my fucking father might find out. Scared for what he might do._

_'But she's a Slytherin' I'll say when he does find out. 'One of us.'_

_'Bloody ass! That's not the point! Once you fall in love and spilled your heart out, you change! You change into something you're not! That's the Malfoy family's WEAKNESS!' That's what my father will say. I should know, because he said it before, but to his brother, my uncle. He's dead now because of it. My uncle I mean. But still, what am I gonna be if I don't feel? Surely not like my asshole of a father! I love her. If only I had the courage..._


	7. Ron

**Ron**

The following Friday, the Great Hall was loud with chatter, as always. Madison was sitting with Jennifer and Alexandra every since she had that fight with Draco. Draco, on the other hand, sat alone at the end of the Slytherin table, near the entrance. He never stayed long. He'd always eat then leave and sit writing in the common room, till class. During the weekends, besides being at Quidditch practice, Draco did nothing, but study. He would go to the library. Madison did the same. At the library they both would try to avoid each other's contact, which was difficult, seeing that they were in the same classes and needed the same books.

Well, like always, Draco finished his dinner and left the Great Hall. Madison also finished but seeing that Draco had gone to the common room, she decided against it. She just sat, facing the Gryffindor table, watching Ron make a fool of himself, until Hermione came and sat next to her.

"Hey! How's it going?" Hermione asked.

"Hey. I'm okay, you?"

"Never better!" Hermione said. Madison could tell Hermione was trying really hard to cheer her up. It was really obvious. But it sure wasn't working. In the distant, Madison could hear Ron, Harry, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom laughing their heads off because of one of Ron's pathetic jokes. Every so often, Madison noticed that Ron kept looking in her and Hermione's direction, like he was seeing if someone was watching him. Madison caught on to his act.

"Do you like Ron?" Madison asked Hermione.

"Yeah. He's a great friend." Hermione answered.

"No, I mean, do you _like_ him?"

"Cuz he obviously likes you." Madison said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah. Big time." Madison started. She saw Hermione staring at Ron with a dreamy look on her face. "You like him, don't you? You like him a lot."

"I wouldn't say a lot. Maybe a little." Hermione said.

"Oh gosh! You like him!" Madison said.

"Yeah...well..."

"This is wonderful!" Madison said. "You have to make some kind of a move. You know to tell him you're into him...like a flirty phrase or a innocent kiss..."

"A kiss?" Hermione asked.

"An innocent kiss. Just plant one on him and he'll be yours. I works every time. Trust me, I've seen it in action." Madison said. "Well, I think I could risk it and head to my common room. I can't stand Ron and those guys laughing like hyenas every time Ron makes a corny joke. Night."

"Night. Good luck." Hermione said as Madison walked out of the Great Hall.

_A kiss, huh? How am I gonna plant an 'innocent kiss' on Ron?_ Hermione thought to herself.

When dinner was over, everyone scrambled to the door. Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were making their way out, Hermione pulled Ron to the side. The others didn't notice. "What is it Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Uh...walk with me." She said quickly.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something," Hermione said.

"Like what?"

"Uh...um..." she hesitated.

They walked to the second floor corridor in silence. There was nobody left in the halls when Ron pulled Hermione's wrist, pulled her to a stop towards him, so that they were face to face. "What's so important that you couldn't wait to tell me when we got to the common room?" he asked.

Hermione's legs were shaking. She felt as if she were going to collapse right there in front of him. She was nervous. She stared deep down into his ocean blue eyes. His bright red hair in his face.

"I...uh..." she fell on top of him. Their lips touched, only for a second. Hermione turned to run away, when Ron thrust her back towards him.

"Hermione?" he said in a whisper. He stared down into Hermione's big, scared eyes. "I love her eyes..." he heard himself think. He lunged at her. He gave her a much more passionate kiss back. They stood there, facing each other for about 2 minutes. Then they walked, hand in hand, back to their common room.

They arrived at the portrait of The Fat Lady, when Ron said "good night, Hermione" and gave her a good night kiss.

Hermione responded by saying "good night." Then they both walked through the portrait hole into the common room. The common room was empty. Hermione climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories and a Ron climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Ron entered his room to see Harry, Seamus, and Dean still awake talking.

"Hey mate, what took you so long?" Harry asked, as Ron changed into his pajamas.

"Hermione. She wanted to ask me something. Said it just couldn't wait." He lied.

"Oh." Harry said. Ron let out a sigh, and joined the rest of them on Dean's bed. Ron was staring dreamily into space, when Harry asked, "Are you alright there, Ron?"

Ron replied, "yeah, absolutely great!"


	8. What Happened at Hogsmeade

**What Happened at Hogsmeade**

A week later, on Saturday morning, everyone was gathered in front of the Slytherin notice board. Madison walked to where Jennifer was standing, reading the new notice. "Hey, what's going on?" Madison asked Jennifer.

"Oh, nothing. Just the date for the next trip to Hogsmeade, on October 5th." Jennifer said.

"Oh." Madison said, and she walked over to the sofa and fell into it. It was a Saturday, and she didn't know what to do. She finished her homework last night, so she wouldn't have to do it over the weekend at the library because she was getting sick and tired trying really hard to avoid Draco's contact. As the common room was getting emptier, Madison decided to rest her eyes, and dream.

She dreamt that she just came back to the common room after a really tough game of Quidditch, in which she won. She walked over to the sofa, still in her Quidditch robes, and fell into it. She then closed her eyes. A few minutes later she opened her eyes to see Draco standing before her, looking down on her.

Madison woke up, startled. She then took out her journal and began to write.

_I awoke, startled. I saw Draco sitting in the smaller sofa facing  
me, writing in the journal that I had given him on the first day we  
met. Oh how I wished I had never given him that journal. Ever since  
the fight, he's been writing in the stupid thing. I've never seen  
him put it down. Not once, for even a second. I wonder what he's  
writing now? I wonder if it's about me? About how he hates me. I  
should have never showed of at Quidditch practice! I just only made  
him frustrated. He really didn't need that either. I am an IDIOT!  
It's true. Why do I have to be like this? I'm just like Ron! Showing  
off, and all. Just to impress Draco. I wanna tell him that I like  
him! But I can't. I just couldn't...didn't have the courage. Now  
it's too late. Until we make up, I'll just have to wait._

_I hate waiting! Why do I always have to wait? Why can't I just  
'have it my way'? I know Draco would love to have 'it' his way.  
That's the type of guy he is._

_I wish I could, just once, have it my way. Then I'll be able to  
tell Draco what I truly feel about him. I want to always be next to  
him, be with him. I want his strong arms around me when we're  
resting by a fire and his hand in my hand when we're walking down  
the corridors. I want him to be mine._

_These pass few nights; I've been having dreams about him. They  
always end the same. He's always standing before me, looking down at  
me, like he's waiting. Waiting for me. Waiting for us to be  
together. But that's all. He's just waiting. I wonder if he really  
'is' waiting for me? But I know that's not like him to wait. I have  
a feeling he's going to do something unimaginable. Something, 'out  
of the blue'. But what? What could Draco, possibly, do?_

_And what's with him staring at me every so often? It's really  
annoying._

Madison looked up at Draco and then she got up to her feet and left the common room, up to her dormitory. Draco also looked up and watched her go. Then he went back to writing.

_I wonder what Madison was writing? I bet it was about me. It had to  
be about me. She kept looking up at me every so often, so it had to  
be about me. I wonder what she was saying about me, if she was  
actually writing about me? She probably hates me. I don't blame her  
either. I was such an ass! I was like Ron, when we were in the Great  
Hall last week. He kept on showing off, to Hermione. Well, he got  
what he wanted. They're together, Ron and Hermione. Weasley's lucky.  
He got his girl. Now why can't I have mine?_

Draco stopped writing. He looked up to see Madison with her outer robe on. She looked like she was heading outside. Draco paid no mind as she left the common room. He looked down at his journal. He had lost his train of thought. He got up and headed to his room. He placed his journal on his bed and decided to take a walk himself.

_I could use a little fresh air._ He thought. And he headed out of the common room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day was cloudy and misty. Tons of Hogwarts' students were filling out of the school, towards Hogsmeade. Filch was working extra hard to get all of them signed out to make sure they had permission to go to Hogsmeade. Madison decided to take the day for herself and left Hogwarts alone.

She walked down Hogsmeade's main road. She passed the quill shop and The Three Broomsticks. As she passed The Three Broomsticks, Hermione waved to her from the window. And so did Harry and Ron. She waved back. The Three Broomsticks was crowded. Whenever Madison visited Hogsmeade with Jenna, it was always crowded, unlike The Hogs Head.

Madison walked passed the Shrieking Shack, when something caught her eye. She turned, so that she was facing the entrance to the house. Something was moving in the house. It looked like a student. _But why would a student be in the Shrieking Shack?_ Madison thought. _Surely they know that it's haunted?_ she then looked around to see if anyone was watching. When nobody was, she entered the Shrieking Shack.

Madison looked left and right. Then, since she saw the figure go right, she decided to go right herself. She walked through a doorway into a room. The room looked like a very old fashioned, dusty, living room. At the end of the room, there was another doorway. She walked through that doorway, which lead to a small room, the kitchen, and a dead end.

Madison turned around and headed the other way. She passed the stairs, heading to a door, when she heard some one scream up stairs. She turned, shocked, her heart pounding fast, inside her. She decided to see where that scream came from. She climbed the stairs very quietly, trying hard not to make a cracking noise when she stepped on one of the steps. She reached the second landing when she heard a man's voice say, "Crucio!" followed by another scream of pain.

There was bright light coming from one of the rooms. Madison followed the light, but then stopped. The light was coming from the last room, in the back. Madison made her way towards the door, which was slightly ajar. She kneeled down besides a small night table, with a vase and glass on it, near the door, only to see a man in thick black robes, with his hood up, torturing a woman, who was clinching with pain, on the floor. Madison couldn't quite make out the man's face; there was some sort of mask covering it.

_Is this a...Death Eater?_ Madison thought. She made to turn, when she accidentally knocked the glass to the floor. _Great! This is such an excellent time for my clumsiness to kick in!_ she thought, sarcastically. The man heard the glass and stopped his torturing.

"Who's there?" he asked, aloud.

Madison got to her feet and began to run, her heart pounding really fast. The man spotted her and shouted, "stupefy!"

Madison ducked and the spell missed her.

"Stay here! Or we'll find you and kill you!" the man shouted at the woman on the floor, still in pain. Then he ran out of the room, catching up to Madison, who had just reached the stairs. "Crucio!" she heard the man say. Four more stairs to go, she turned around to see a jet of light coming straight at her. She ducked again. When the spell missed, she turned and ran down the extremely long hall towards the entrance. The man followed her.

Madison turned around, still running, and looked at the man, who had stopped chasing her and ran back the other way, towards the room where the woman was. Madison, heart still racing, ran through the entrance, straight into someone. She turned, heart racing even more, to see Draco looking at her worried. Madison burst into tears and fell into Draco's arms.

"Madison, what's wrong?" Draco asked, lifting her face from his shoulder. "What happened?" Madison looked at him. He looked really worried, almost scared.

"I...I...s...sa...saw...a...a...a..." she started.

"Whoa! Clam down. What happened? Why were you in there? Was someone there too?" Draco asked, really worried now.

"Yes." Madison said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. A...a...Dea...th Eater." She told him, a chill ran through her.

"A Death Eater?" Draco asked. Madison started crying again. "Come on. I'll buy you a drink, but not at The Three Broomsticks. Too many people. We'll go to that Madam Puddifoot's café. I've been there only once. Pansy dragged me there, 4th year. Ugh! That was horror!"

They entered the café. A lot of couples were there, either talking to each other, or kissing each other. They made their way to the back and sat at a table next to a window. Madam Puddifoot made her way to their table and took their order.

"And what would you love birds want today?" she asked.

"Uh...I'll have a tea. Madison, you?" Draco asked Madison.

"Same." She said, in a sickly voice.

"Well, will that be it?" Madam Puddifoot asked.

"Yes" Draco, said and Madam Puddifoot went back to the bar to get their tea. When she came back with their tea, Draco asked Madison, in a whisper, "are you sure you saw a...Death Eater?"

"Yes, I'm sure it was a Death Eater. He was using the Cruciatus Curse on a woman. I could catch a glimpse of the woman; she was on the floor in pain." Madison whispered. "Plus, the man was wearing a mask and his hood was up."

"Death Eater." Draco said. "But why would he be in Hogsmeade?"

"Don't know" Madison said.


	9. The Truth

**The Truth**

"So, what were you doing, heading into the Shrieking Shack?" Madison asked Draco, as they walked out of Madam Puddifoot's café.

"Uh...I heard a scream and...Uh"

"Oh come on! Everyone hears creepy noises from that house. Tell the truth, why were heading in there?" Madison asked again.

"The truth?" Draco asked.

"Yes, the truth." Madison said, impatiently. They stopped walking.

"I can't tell you the truth!" Draco said.

"Why not?" Madison said, raising her voice. Draco stared at her. He then walked away from her. "Draco!" Madison yelled, running up beside him. She grabbed his arm a turned him around, so they were facing each other. "Tell me the truth."

"I CAN'T!" Draco yelled. The students surrounding them turned their heads to see what was going on.

"But why can't you?" Madison asked.

"Look" Draco looked around at everyone, listening. "Can we talk about this later, in private?"

"No!" Madison yelled. "Look, Draco, if you need to tell me something, tell me!"

"Who said I needed to tell you something?" Draco asked.

"No one, but-"

"No one! Ha!" Draco said in an evil tone. "But...but what?"

"Nothing." Madison said, walking away from him, offended.

"No!" Draco yelled, grabbing Madison by the wrist. "Not nothing."

"I know when someone's keeping something from me, Draco. I've known when, all my life." Madison said, her eyes getting watery.

"Oh, Madison! Don't start crying! I hate it when you start crying." Draco said.

"Well, get used to it!" Madison yelled.

"What do you mean-"

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" a voice in the crowd behind Draco said. Draco turned.

"Clear off, Potter!" Draco said.

"Not until you leave her alone." Harry said.

"Look," Draco started, letting go of Madison's wrist. "This is none of your business, so CLEAR OFF!"

"Make me." Harry said, taking his wand out. Draco then, did the same.

Aside, Hermione and Ron were comforting Madison.

"NO!" Madison yelled, grabbing both, Harry's and Draco's wands out of their hands. "Look, Harry I don't need your help. Draco's not doing anything to physically hurt me. It's just an argument, that I seem to be doing all the yelling in!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Draco said.

"Hey what?" Madison asked. "Ready to tell me what I need to know?"

Draco looked around. "Yeah, but-"

Madison let out an impatient sigh.

"But, not here. Here, in front of everyone, I mean."

"Yeah, you heard Malfoy! Clear off!" Ron yelled to the crowd of students.

"That also applies to you too, Weasley." Draco said with a smirk. Ron looked at him and walked away with Hermione and Harry. Madison and Draco started walking the other way, slowly.

"So, what is it that you need to tell me?" Madison asked.

Draco looked at her. "Look, I can't really tell-"

"Draco!" Madison said, coming to a halt.

"Look Madison. This is hard, very hard for me." Draco looked into those ice blue eyes Madison has. Ice blue tears starting to drip along down her cheeks as they stood in silence.

"Hard?" she asked her voice cracked. "How can it be hard?"

"Madison, you don't know...well...a lot about me." Draco said. Madison looked at him confused. "I've...I've neglected to tell you a big, really big piece of my life...I...uh..."

"What? Is...Is...It...You've been telling me lies?" Madison asked.

"No! Well, not exactly lies. More of leaving stuff out." Draco started. He could already see the anger in Madison's face. "But...but now I think it's a right time to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Madison asked.

"My father's a Death Eater. Th...The whole lot of my family's been." Madison was staring at him in disbelief.

"You...you mean to tell me, that you're a...a... Volde-"

"No!" Draco said cutting her off. "Not me. Look, if you don't what to hear all this you don't have too. If you already think I'm a git, you could just go. Find a better person to hang with. Someone like Potter. He's an okay guy. Plus, he must be lonely now that his two best friends are always together..." Draco's voice cracked on the word, 'together'.

"No, Draco if there's something you need to be made said, say it."

"Okay, look. My father's a Death Eater. He's been one since Voldemort first rise. My family's one in a long line of Death Eaters. They raised me. My cousins were even raised by them. We were all taught to hate the enemy, never care about other's feelings, and never to...to...love." Draco paused.

"Oh, Draco." Madison said in a low voice.

"See, for some reason all of this just didn't sink into me fully, like it did with my cousins. I truly despise my father and his ways. He wants me to become the next him, a Death Eater and serve Lord Voldemort. But I don't want that. I mean, I want to be my own person. And all this feeling stuff...well...I want to love." Madison was staring still at Draco in disbelief. Tears were running faster down her cheeks. "I...Madison I...I like you. I like you a lot. I mean, I want us to always be together. I want to be there for you whenever you're down. I want you to be there for me. I mean, it's perfect." They stared into each other's eyes. Madison leaned forward and gave Draco a kiss. Their lips touch for only a second before Draco said, "I can't" and pushed Madison away.

"Why can't you?" Madison said.

"My father would never allow it. I mean, I guess I could...we could take the chance...that is..." Draco started.

"Yes."

"Yes? You're willing to take the chance?" Draco asked.

"Look, your father has no right to rip your heart away, from where it belongs. This is your life, not his." Madison said, wiping tears from her eyes. Draco then pulled her close to him. His lips touched hers. They stayed in that position until it started raining really hard. They then walked in the rain, back to Hogwarts hand in hand.


	10. Peeves!

**Peeves!**

The school year was going by fast, now. The Great Hall was already being decorated for Christmas and the students were packing, eagerly waiting to go home and spend the holidays with their families.

As always, Harry was staying and to his pleasure, so were Ron and Hermione. Madison was also staying, but she was unsure, as Draco was, if Draco was staying.

"So? Any news yet from your parents about Christmas?" Madison asked Draco, in the Great Hall at breakfast, after post.

"No." Draco said in a not-so-friendly voice. "Not one response to my letter asking whether I could stay."

"Oh" Madison said.

"He knows something's up." Draco started. Madison looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"He knows that I'm doing something, I shouldn't, I know." Draco said.

"Ooo! Like what? Having, you know, in the Common Room, late at night?" Matt Hopkins, the perverted Slytherin, asked.

"Shut the hell up, Hopkins." Draco said. "You talk a lot of junk for a 5th year."

"Sex? Madison, you haven't been having it with...with-" Hermione's voice said as she walked towards Madison.

"Ugh! No Hermione!" Madison said, looking at Draco.

"Oh! Good." Hermione said, sitting between Madison and Draco.

"I'm not that bad, am I, Granger?" Draco asked Hermione. Hermione turned her focus from Madison to Draco.

"Well, what's your definition of 'bad'?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort" Draco said, making Hermione shiver a bit. "Oh come on Granger! You're not afraid of little bitty Voldemort are you?"

"Draco..." Madison whispered, pointing towards Snape. There, standing next to Snape talking was Draco's father, Lucius.

"Great! Instead of writing a letter, he shows up...in person!" Draco said.

"Dude, your father can't be all that bad." Matt said.

"And Hopkins, would you please stop talking like a freakin' Muggle!" Draco shouted to him.

"Now, now Draco. No need to SHOUT at people!" a cold voice said, drawing nearer. Mr. Malfoy walked up to his and sat down, where Hermione was sitting. Hermione went back to her table, before Lucius could tell his son was socializing with a Muggle. "BUT, you are right to say that, Hopkins does needs to stop talking like one of those disgusting Muggles." Mr. Malfoy said, patting his son on the shoulder. It seemed to Madison, that he, Lucius, had patted Draco way too hard.

"Father, what brings you here?" Draco asked.

"Now Draco, no need to ask questions!" Lucius said.

"Right. I'm sorry father." Draco said, in a helpless voice.

"Um...um...Draco?" Madison asked. Lucius turned his head. So did Draco. "I'm gonna need my notebook back. You know, the one with the practice times, that I made up, that you needed to copy?"

Draco was about to speak when his father said, "and who's this?"

"Madison Black" Madison said, extending her hand. They shook.

"Black? Jenna Black's daughter?" Lucius asked.

"Step daughter." Madison corrected him.

"Ah, yes! Forgive me" Lucius, said.

"Yes. Father? Madison and I need to get to Professor Snape's office. He needs us for something today." Draco said.

"Yes, I heard that. Well, you two go off. Professor Snape, would be needing you."

Draco and Madison made to leave when Peeves burst in and started singing the song he made up for them.

_It's the two lovebirds  
Sitting in the tree  
I don't know how  
But one's gotta flee  
He say's he's not allowed  
To sit and kiss thee  
So...Madison is left  
All alone in the tree!  
Whoa...wee!_

"Peeves!" Draco whispered to him. "Shut up!"

_It's the two lovebirds  
Sitting in the tree..._

"Please Peeves!" Madison pleaded. "Be quiet!"

_I don't know how  
But one's gotta flee..._

By this time, everyone in the Great Hall had their attention on Draco and Madison. They were laughing their heads off at Peeves' song.

_He says he's not allowed  
To sit and kiss thee..._

"Draco! I think I'll escort you and Miss Black to Professor Snape's office." Draco's father said, getting up. "We could, TALK?"

_So...Madison is left  
All alone in the tree!  
Whoa...wee!_

At that, Madison and Draco were walking towards Snape's dungeon, with Draco's father walking between them. The few students who were in the halls, pointing and laughing. When Lucius gave them a glance, they would runaway with fright.

Lucius knocked on Snape's door. The door opened and Snape's voice fill Madison's ears. "Oh, Lucius. You escorted young Mr. Malfoy to me, and Miss Black, how thoughtful, that was," Snape said, eyeing Madison and Draco, with suspicion.

"Yes, well Severus." Lucius said. "Might I ask you a favor?" Lucius asked Snape.

"I don't see why not?" Snape answered.

"May I speak with my son tonight, say around 8 or 9?" Lucius asked.

"It's my pleasure." Snape said. "To let you speak to him, of course."


	11. Beautiful!

**Beautiful!**

That night, Draco sat on the soft green sofa in the Common Room, facing Madison. He was waiting for Professor Snape to call him so he could go to Snape's dungeon to talk to him father in private.

"Draco will you calm down!" Madison said, taking his hand in hers. "Your father he...he ca...can't be that...bad?"

Draco didn't answer. He just sat there staring at the fire. "Mr. Malfoy?" and cold voice entered the room. "Your father awaits you."

Draco got up quickly. He didn't even look at Madison. He felt something bad coming along. He knew his father was going to do something horrible to the one he loves. He just knew.

Draco made his way out of the Common Room and towards Snape's dungeon. The halls were dark tonight. It seemed quite unusual. Draco approached Snape's dungeon door, and knocked twice. When he got no answer, Draco entered the room. Draco knew his father would never open a door, or even say "Come in" or "Enter". His father was too lazy.

Draco walked to the center of the room. The room was empty. He looked around. When he saw no one, he made to turn to walk out, when the door slammed shut behind him.

"What?" he muttered. No one answered.

Then, in the corner of his eye, Draco saw a slim figure, with beautiful, long blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. Draco went into a daze.

When Draco woke up, he was pinned to the wall, with the slim figure, dangerously close to him. "Hi. I'm Jamie." The figure whispered seductively into Draco's ear. "A veela" Draco thought. Draco tried hard to keep his eyes focused on the door and not on Jamie's electrifying eyes. But it was no use. She kept putting her hands on his chest, as if trying to undo his robes. Draco tried to plus her away, but he seemed to be held to the wall by some charm.

Jamie got his robes off and was now fiddling around with his tie. "Don't be afraid." Jamie whispered into Draco's ear. She then gave him a kiss. Draco shut his eyes. This kiss was unlike any kiss Madison had ever given him. It was an EVIL kiss. Draco opened his eyes to see Jamie gone. Draco pulled to release himself from the wall, but it was no use.

Seconds later, Jamie came back in some sort of silky evening gown that left her fully naked. Draco shut his eyes from the sight of her. Jamie walked towards him, and started rubbing her bare legs against his. Draco weakened. Jamie, then, undid his shirt and threw it to the floor. Draco felt the cold touch of her hand on his bare chest. He felt guilty. He needed to escape.

Jamie, then, licked Draco's lips and licked her way down his chest and started to undo his pants.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the Common Room, Madison was getting suspicious. "It couldn't, possibly take this long for Draco to talk with his father, could it?" Madison thought. It was already 9:30. Draco had been gone a good hour and 30 minutes. Curfew was a 10, so Madison decided to see what was taking Draco long.

Madison made her way out of the Common Room, towards Snape's dungeon. She approached the door of the dungeon to hear noting but a faint whispering, she couldn't quite make out the words to. Madison, then, opened the door to Snape's dungeon, to see her boyfriend almost naked, pinned up against a wall, with a fully naked girl on top of him, her lips on his.

"Draco?" Madison yelled. Jamie pulled away, and Draco looked up. "I thought you...you...l-"

"Madison! No, this is not what you think!" Draco yelled.

"Oh yeah? And what is it, Draco? An illusion?" Madison asked, eyes watering. "You know, I can't believe you!"

"Madison, this is not my fault!" Draco yelled, unaware the he was no longer pinned to the wall, but standing, freely in front of Madison with only his green boxers on. Madison turned and left the room, towards the Common Room. Draco gathered his stuff and followed her.

"Tell my father, that I HATE HIM, would ya?" Draco told Jamie, then left the dungeon.


End file.
